


Bonding

by Momus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Frotting, M/M, poly au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Although Ren has learned to bond with the rest of the boyfriends, he seems to be having a hard time getting close to Clear, what with his naturally upbeat personality.  One night, Clear decides it's time to solve the issue and for them to bond as lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bonding

When Aoba, Noiz, Koujaku, Mink, Clear, and Ren had all unanimously agreed that they were officially in a relationship together, it took some time before every one was comfortable with another, especially for Koujaku and Noiz; however, Ren’s naturally shy and quiet nature made it difficult for him to open with the others, more so Clear due to his completely opposite personality.  His bubbly attitude intimidated Ren to some degree, causing him to almost avoid Clear when possible even though Clear wanted nothing more than to get closer to him and really enjoy being the perks of being together.

Over time, Clear learned he needed to be less in Ren’s face and give him the space he needed to help coax him out, and it seemed to work.  During movie night, Ren began to sit closer and closer to him until he was comfortable enough to slide his arm over Clear’s shoulder, something that had Clear absolutely ecstatic as he snuggled up to Ren’s side.  What made him even happier was the night Ren crawled over next to him and began to spoon him – Clear was so pent up with happiness, he hardly slept.  Rather, he let himself sink back into Ren’s warmth, studying his hand that had wrapped around his waist while he slept, and eventually turning over so he could watch his sleeping face.

What finally bonded them was the night Ren asked if Clear could teach him how to cook. Clear had been getting all the necessary ingredients ready when Ren calmly asked if Clear could help teach him, saying it would be beneficial to his rehabilitation.  Clear beamed up at him and almost jumped up and down with excitement, and from that day forward, he and Ren were solely responsible for cooking the meals in the house and Clear rewarded him with his very own apron.

Things between them were much smoother now, but up to this day they still hadn’t had sex, something that bothered Clear deep down since he was the only one Ren wasn’t intimate with.  When the rest of the gang left for a dinner night, Ren chose to stay behind and Clear was quick to agree; this was his chance to confront Ren and, if things went well, hopefully their relationship together would grow even stronger.

“ _Clear, are you sure you want to stay?”_

_“Yes, I’m sure.  I’m not really hungry.”_

_“Ah, I see.  I was going to watch a movie, do you want to join me?”_

_“Yes, Ren-san!  I’d love to!”_

Clear hurried to the couch as Ren set up the DVD.  When he was finished, he settled down next to Clear and promptly wrapped his arm around his shoulders and Clear excitedly snuggled in, resting his head against his shoulder and bringing his legs up on the couch to tuck them in under him.

This was the perfect time for Clear to make his move, but he found he was so nervous he could hardly move his hand out of his own lap and onto Ren’s.  _This is so stupid!_ He thought, _We’re already dating, so it’s no big deal if I touch him.  Just put your hand on his lap, Clear.  Do it!_

Hesitantly, Clear moved one of his hands from his legs and placed it on Ren’s knee.  Ren didn’t seem to mind and in fact, he began to stroke Clear’s shoulder with his thumb – a positive sign, no doubt.  With a small boost in confidence, he ran his fingertips up Ren’s inner thigh, then back down, repeating the motion slowly as he feigned watching the movie.  His attuned senses could hear Ren’s breath quietly hitch and he shifted his body on the couch, as if trying to sink into the cushion more comfortably.  After clearing his throat, he continued on, making no attempt to stop Clear’s hand; that was until it began to roam farther up his thigh, growing closer and closer to his crotch – Ren placed his other hand gently on top of Clear’s, halting his movements and causing the pale robot to peer up at him.

“ _Clear…”_

_“Yes, Ren-san?”_

_“Wh-what are you doing?”_

_“I…I want to touch you.  Is that okay??”_ Clear could see how visibly uncomfortable Ren was and his chest grew heavy.  Maybe the reason they hadn’t had sex yet was because Ren didn’t want to have sex with _him_?  The very thought hurt Clear, but he drew his hand away and sat up straight, distancing himself from his boyfriend.

“ _I’m s-sorry, Ren-san.  I thought…because we’re together, that it was okay.”_

“ _It’s not that.  I…I want to be close with you, but I’m….hesitant.  I don’t quite know why, but with you I feel…intimidated?  I’m not sure that’s the right word.”_

“ _Y-you want to be close with me?   Then, please, Ren-san, be intimate with me.  I…I love you, just like I love Aoba-san and Noiz-san and all of them.  I want to show you how much I love you, so,”_ standing up from the couch, Clear offered his hand to Ren, “ _come to the bedroom with me?  If you want, you can even be the top.”_

Ren swallowed hard as he eyed the gloved hand in front.  He was nervous, more nervous than he’d ever been in quite a while, but he wanted to do this.  He took Clear’s hand and followed him to the bedroom, where their king-sized bed lay waiting.

* * *

 

For a while, the two sat in silence across from each other, and it was Clear who made the first move; he slowly removed each piece of clothing from his body and when he was fully naked, he laid himself down on the bed and motioned Ren closer.

“ _Ren-san….touch me.”_

_“Y-yes, Clear.”_

Ren crawled forward, his eyes taking in every detail of Clear’s body as he made his way next to him, choosing to lay down on his side so one of his hands could stroke Clear’s body.  He started at his face, cupping his cheek and taking in the sight of his unnaturally pink eyes, then his fingertips grazed along his pale skin; down his throat, his shoulder and arm, back up to his collarbone, down the center of his torso where he gently teased his sensitive tummy and caused Clear to giggle from the ticklish sensation.  From there, he moved back up and began to tease one of his nipples – his eyes shot up to Clear’s face to gauge his reaction and when he saw Clear’s jaw drop as a quiet sigh fell from his lips, he grew more confident and increased the pressure on his nipple.

“ _Ah…Ren-san…”_

“ _Does it feel good?”_

 _“Mmm, very good.  Kiss me,”_ Clear cupped each side of Ren’s face and pulled him in for their first deep, passionate kiss.  They had kissed many times before, but those were only small pecks on their lips or their cheeks; none of them felt like this before, full of passion and heat, something they both lost themselves to as each man played with the others’ tongue and small streams of drool they weren’t able to swallow seeped down their chins.  They never broke apart, not even when Ren readjusted himself so he was straddling Clear’s waist, using both of his hands now to explore his taught body until eventually beginning to play with his cock.  He placed one hand on the bed to support himself while his other kept busy with Clear, constantly stroking and squeezing life into it until it was rock hard in his grip and leaking pre-cum, of which he smeared on the head with a quick swipe of his thumb.

“ _Haah!  R-Ren-san….that feels good!”_

_“Clear…”_

Ren sat up, breaking their kiss and hurriedly pulling his shirt over his head, revealing his well-toned body that Clear admired as he bit his lip.  His pants were next and they practically flew off at the speed Ren worked at them, tossing them to the side and settling between Clear’s legs, who happily lifted them out of the way, wrapping them around his waist once he was in position.  Ren positioned his erection on top of Clear’s and began to rub the two together as he embraced Clear tightly and resumed kissing him.

“ _Ngh!  Ah..I’m…I’m really feeling it.”_

_“Me too. Clear, I…I want to be inside you now,”_

Pulling away once more, Ren gazed into Clear’s eyes for an answer and Clear wasted no time giving one; he nodded his head quickly, smiling as he did so and grinding against Ren’s hot member.

“ _Yes, Ren-san…I want you inside, too.  You don’t need to prepare me, I’ll open up fine.”_

Ren’s cheeks burned red and hot and he buried his face in Clear’s shoulder at such an open and lewd comment, but he was grateful for it none the less.

“ _Then, just let me…”_

Reaching sideways to the bed stand, he grabbed the almost-empty bottle of lubrication and quickly smeared some over his cock.  Resuming his position in Clear’s arms, he gently pressed himself against his entrance until his body opened up easily and accepted him inside.  Slowly, he pushed in all at once, both of them moaning as he did so and gripping each other tightly until he was fully seated.

“ _Haah…Clear.  Its…warm inside,”_

_“Ren-san….I’m so happy right now.”_

With a small huff, Ren smiled and kissed Clear once more, _“Me too,”_

Suddenly, he pulled out and slammed back inside, making his partner cry out loudly and throw his head back.  Ren grit his teeth from the overwhelming pleasure Clear’s body gave him; he was so tight and hot, he couldn’t believe he was so reluctant to do this before.  Repeatedly, he thrust in and out, growing more fervent each time, leaving the two of them in a daze as the heat in their groins began to sprout further.  Clear worked his hips in time with Ren’s, pushing back to meet him and accept more of him deeper inside.  When the need to breathe became harder work, their lips broke apart and instead they chose to pepper each others’ bare skin with small kisses.  Their hot breaths warmed their flesh as they heavily panted onto one another, and before long their bodies were covered in a thin layer of sweat from the exertion their union caused.

“ _R-Ren-san!  I’m, getting close!”_

_“Haah, haah, me too.  I’m…going to finish soon!”_

_“Ngh, do it inside!  Please!”_

_“Ahn!  Clear!”_

His lewd remark pushed Ren over the edge and Clear could feel every detail of his erection hardening inside until finally releasing his seed deep into his core.  He moaned as he was filled and the very sensation caused his own climax to peak; without needing any further stimulation, his cock burst with white fluid and poured it onto his stomach.  Soon after, his body relaxed and he sunk into the mattress with Ren falling onto his side and burying his face into the crook of his neck.

“ _Clear, I’m really happy we’re close now.”_

_“Me too, Ren-san.  I love you, so much.”_

_“I love you, too.  Do you want to finish watching the movie?”_

_“Yes!  Let’s clean up and go watch it.”_ Rising from the bed, the two hurriedly cleaned themselves up and fixed up the bedding before proceeding back downstairs.  When they resumed cuddling like before, there was no more tension, no hesitation; they were full-on lovers now, and both of them were left with beaming smiles as they bathed in their new-found closeness.


End file.
